The present invention relates to a shoe for a saw, and, more particularly, to a shoe for a band saw.
Shoes for reciprocating saws typically include a flat or planar surface for engaging a workpiece. The planar surface is positioned normal to a blade of the reciprocating saw. The reciprocating saw is held by a user and positioned by the user with respect to the workpiece. The shoe does not aid in locating the tool with respect to the workpiece, but acts as a stop to limit the depth of the saw blade into the workpiece and to prevent the workpiece from engaging the saw blade at a connection of the saw blade to the tool.
Band saw shoes, or workpiece bumpers, typically include a flat or planar surface for engaging a workpiece. The flat surface lies normal to a portion of a saw blade located in a cut zone of the saw where the workpiece is cut. As such, a band saw shoe guides the workpiece with respect to the tool such that a perpendicular cut is made through the workpiece.